Windshield washer devices of this type are frequently used in motor vehicles today and are known, for example, from DE 196 52 083 A1. In the case of this windshield washer device, the adjusting means is formed as an eccentric, which is mounted in the fastening flange, and is supported on a body part of the motor vehicle. A spring tongue of the fastening flange is supported on that side of the body part which lies opposite the eccentric. The nozzle holder and the fastening flange are connected rigidly to each other, which has the result that, during the adjustment of the angle of inclination of the washer nozzle, the fastening flange is adjusted in relation to the body part. The fastening flange therefore does not reliably bear against the body part, and therefore operating forces have to be supported by the spring tongue.
Furthermore, a windshield washer device is known from practice, in which an elastic element is arranged between the fastening flange and the nozzle holder. The windshield washer device is therefore very complicated to manufacture. In addition, the connection for the washer fluid line is arranged on the fastening flange, and therefore a washer fluid channel leading to the washer nozzle has to be guided by the elastic element. Since, because of this, the elastic element has very large dimensions, this configuration leads to a multi-piece manufacturing of the fastening flange and of the elastic element. While the connection for the washer fluid line needs to be highly stable, the elastic element, with at least the same dimensions, has to be elastomeric in order to make it possible for the angle of inclination of the washer nozzle to be adjustable.